


【蝙超/BS】赔了夫人又折兵

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Spanking, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	【蝙超/BS】赔了夫人又折兵

‘布鲁斯韦恩喜欢听话乖巧的sub小男孩’超人一目十行的看完了今天的韦恩八卦后用超级速度把手机塞回了自己的屁股口袋。抬头看到从会议室门口走进来的蝙蝠侠他十分不屑的嗤了一声。超人和蝙蝠侠的关系从正联建立以来就一直就不太好，虽然他们确实在明面上看起来是配合默契的搭档。但私底下一个觉得对方过于傲慢还控制欲极强，另一个觉得对方过于鲁莽从不肯按规行事空有冲劲没有脑子。

但他们的关系今天格外不好，无非就是的今天的战斗艰难的取得了胜利，蝙蝠侠当然不满意，战后会议都以蝙蝠侠一拍桌子“超人留下，其他人散会”而告终。会后争辩的结果同往常一样，谁也无法真正让对方心服口服。可怜的氪星人气的满脸通红脖子两侧青筋暴露。他在口头上占不到联盟顾问丝毫便宜，甚至还被对方抓住语言漏洞倒打一耙。而他的吵架对象只露出一个冷静的下巴，只有抿在一起的嘴唇能够显示他对超人的不满。

哑口无言又忍无可忍的超人终于一拍桌子大吼道“你不是号称蝙蝠侠是万能的吗？你能把我送到布鲁斯韦恩的床上去，我就承认是我错了，并且在会议上公开向你道歉而且以后作战全听你的。”

哪怕是隔着厚厚的蝙蝠头盔，超人还是能感觉到联盟顾问难得被镇住了，他得意的感谢了一把自己超凡的氪星大脑，甚至完全能够想象得出蝙蝠侠头盔下面是怎样一张震惊到扭曲的脸。这场赌约算起来他怎么都不亏，要么能得到一个乖乖认怂的蝙蝠侠，要么能和自己的心上人共度春宵。

“如果你不行，那就得向众人承认这次是你不对，还要公开宣布以后会尊重主席的每一个决定！”克拉克尽力掩饰着自己的洋洋自得，仿佛已经看到了蝙蝠侠在自己面前认怂的傻样。

“可以，但你你接受我的调教，我才能保证你能被送去韦恩床上。”  
蝙蝠侠仿佛终于找回了他一贯的低沉嗓音，这让超人准备的反驳蝙蝠侠一点都不万能的话失去了用武之地。

“OK，成交。”

这感觉有些微妙，超人想。你和向来不对付的同事早上还在争吵，下午就已经跪在他红太阳房的地毯上，由他教你做个乖巧的sub。欧•亨利也不敢这么写。  
但既然蝙蝠侠说他能做到……拉奥在上，他太想要布鲁斯•韦恩了。布鲁斯捉住卡尔的脚踝，剥开他的披风；布鲁斯轻柔地抚弄卡尔战栗的肌肤；布鲁斯握着定制的皮鞭站在卡尔身后，声音暗哑，宣布要好好惩罚他不听话的小男孩儿……  
“姿势不对。”蝙蝠侠握着蝙蝠戒尺站在卡尔身后，声音低沉，“腰放低，屁股翘高。”  
“可是你给我的资料上就是现在这样的！”卡尔忍不住反驳道。反驳蝙蝠仿佛本能，而他的同事往往也拿他没有办法。但今天蝙蝠侠没有接话。卡尔正在疑惑，一记带着风的戒尺重重落在他的屁股上，那声音很响，疼痛和羞耻一块儿炸裂开来。  
“蝙蝠侠！”卡尔弹了起来，“你不能这样！”  
“我不能怎么样，卡尔？”蝙蝠侠轻而易举地捉住卡尔的手臂，将他推回原位跪好，“是你想要做布鲁斯•韦恩的sub男孩。我会教你，但你必须听话。”  
好吧，卡尔羞愤地想着，将脸埋进臂弯。没什么大不了的，他只要想想布鲁斯就能应付这个。第二下戒尺抽打在卡尔翘得更高的屁股上，换来氪星人柔软的呜咽。  
“记住这个姿势了吗，卡尔？”蝙蝠侠轻声问，“你需要在任何时候都保持着它。”  
“是的，”卡尔反应过来时已经回答出声。他吞咽了一下，补充道，“先生。”  
蝙蝠侠轻微地停顿了一下。也许他也并不适应这个，卡尔心想。蝙蝠侠为了一个赌约答应调教卡尔，换取在联盟事务上说一不二的权力，实际上很可能从来没有做过这个。蝙蝠侠很可能正为卡尔的驯服不知所措，但不愿表现出来。而卡尔突然很想看到他更多不知所措的样子。  
蝙蝠侠从边上的柜子里取出了什么东西。卡尔想要转头去看，屁股上立刻又挨了一下，只好乖乖跪趴在原地；蝙蝠侠将一个黑色的、蝙蝠纹样的盒子放在氪星人面前，打开了盒盖。  
“这个叫做跳蛋。”凯夫拉皮革手套包裹着那枚精巧的物件，拿到卡尔眼前。蝙蝠侠还在耐心地为他解说跳蛋的功率和使用模式，但卡尔决定做点什么来打破这个冒牌Dom的伪装。  
卡尔伸出一点儿舌尖，仿佛小心翼翼地碰了碰那个跳蛋，然后就轻轻舔弄起来，轻巧得像舔舐奶油的猫；他从余光里瞥见蝙蝠侠几不可见地抽了口气。就是这样，卡尔想，也许等不到把他调教得能上布鲁斯•韦恩的床，蝙蝠侠就会先行认输……  
他分心了。当卡尔发现自己正在无意识地舔弄那只凯夫拉手套时，已然感受到了手套包裹的温热皮肤。蝙蝠侠将戒尺放在卡尔高高翘起的屁股上，空出手来，像个真正的Dom那样抚弄他的头发和后颈；现在恼羞成怒就太晚了。  
原来这就是Dom会做的事情：蝙蝠侠抚弄他的动作又重又温柔，结结实实地从卡尔的皮肤探过，不容置疑地将他钉在原地，让他感到安全，被照顾，被注视。这比想象得还要好；那只手离开的时候，几乎让卡尔感到不舍。  
“保持好姿势，男孩。”蝙蝠侠沙哑的电子音说。“让我们来看看剩下的道具。”  
剩下的道具？卡尔强打精神。是的，想要上韦恩的床，至少要晓得这些琳琅满目的性爱道具是做什么的，韦恩是情场老手，可不会喜欢生涩笨拙的男孩儿；但是……  
“我觉得也许这些不是必须的，先生，”卡尔舔了舔嘴唇，“毕竟，我只要保持好姿势，其他的事情daddy会教给我的。”  
蝙蝠侠眯起了眼睛。“你还差得远，卡尔。”他冷酷无情地宣布，拿起了戒尺。“既然你执意跳过工具这一步，从明天开始我们就直接进行适应性练习。现在，你需要知道一些别的事情。”  
戒尺顺着卡尔的脊背缓缓向下滑动，就好像在抚摸，但这抚触却远远不够平息它带来的某种渴望。卡尔强忍着不要呜咽出声。“我调查了布鲁斯•韦恩的床伴，”蝙蝠侠说，“分析了韦恩的喜好。现在舔这个跳蛋，卡尔。”  
卡尔照做，只觉得晕晕乎乎的。蝙蝠侠调查了布鲁斯•韦恩？他明明只是想让蝙蝠侠吃瘪，事情是怎么发展到现在这个地步的？  
又一记戒尺抽在卡尔屁股上，叫氪星人挺翘的臀瓣颤抖了一下。“不正确，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠毫不留情地要求道，“你要一边舔一边看韦恩，看起来很小心，眼睛要湿润。”  
“湿润？”卡尔忍不住皱起了眉毛，“我恐怕做不到这个。”  
蝙蝠侠捉住卡尔的手按在腰间。“没关系，你知道韦恩喜欢怎么惩罚不懂规矩的sub吗？”他的音调陡然变得低沉又危险，“脱掉裤子。”  
他们讨论过这个；为了让卡尔能够游刃有余地在韦恩床上打滚，一些真正的实操训练必不可少。再说那可是蝙蝠侠，他就算对着拉斯维加斯海岸最性感的比基尼美人，也能熟视无睹地继续和超人讨论联盟战损赔偿问题。由这样一个同事来进行教学，无疑是十分理想的。  
虽然做好了心理建设，不懂规矩的sub还是不懂规矩。卡尔磨磨蹭蹭地解开了拉链，最后还是蝙蝠侠帮了他的忙，将他的屁股从紧身衣里剥出来。氪星人有个得天独厚的挺翘屁股，戒尺责罚的痕迹在白皙的臀肉上高高肿起。  
“你很幸运，卡尔，”蝙蝠侠轻柔地抚弄那些肿痕，“为了保证你能上韦恩的床，我不会用韦恩的规矩惩罚你——那会让你的屁股肿上两周。”  
两周。卡尔咽了咽口水。韦恩会这么对待他吗？他会毫不留情地教训自己不听话的sub，让卡尔的屁股为他保持上整整两周的火烫，好随时准备接受更多的操弄和调教吗？“拜托，蝙蝠侠，”卡尔在反应过来之前就已经脱口而出，“我真的很想要这个。”  
停顿。紧接着一记又快又重的巴掌猛地抽落在卡尔赤裸的臀瓣上，重得简直要陷进臀肉；卡尔没忍住惊呼出声。这感觉和他想象得完全不同，更辣，更痛，是情欲的热浪上恰到好处的光，引燃了什么无法抑制的渴望。  
卡尔没想到自己会这么适合做个sub。那本是为韦恩的喜好兴起的念头，此刻他却感觉那么好，就好像蝙蝠侠落在他后颈上的爱抚就是他想要的一切。蝙蝠侠似乎对卡尔的反应很满意，他开始以稳定的力度教训卡尔，毫不留情地让一个个巴掌落在氪星人孤立无助的屁股上。上好的凯夫拉装甲是攻击的利器，此时用做责打的工具，叫无处可逃的氪星人在响亮的抽打声中红了眼眶；卡尔小声呜咽着，臀肉已经在蝙蝠侠掌下红肿起来，晃动着不知是在躲闪还是渴求更多。这是快感和疼痛交织的天堂，或者这是世界上最好的地狱，既然卡尔湿得一塌糊涂，也许这也没有什么分别。  
身后的巴掌始终没有停，卡尔终于再也维持不住姿势，直往床上扑；蝙蝠侠用一种温柔的动作捞起他，让他靠在怀里，饱经折磨的屁股仍然向外高高翘起。  
“你做得很好，卡尔，”蝙蝠侠温柔地抚摸卡尔的头发，将他拉得更近，“你会是个很好的sub的，我的男孩。”  
这简直不像蝙蝠侠了。但是此时，这就是卡尔需要的一切。  
“拉奥，”卡尔喃喃道，将头靠在蝙蝠侠胸口，“我简直要怀疑韦恩先生会不会做得比你更出色了。”  
蝙蝠侠听上去几乎快被他逗笑了。“相信我，卡尔，”他保证说，“韦恩还有更多能给你的。”他抚弄卡尔红肿不堪的臀肉，“不过现在你可以得到一些别的奖励。”

一个sub，在因为屁股上的肿痕哭泣之前，在学会只靠湿热的肠道和dom的抚慰就高潮之前，算不上真正合格的sub。


End file.
